


25

by Creeky



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creeky/pseuds/Creeky
Summary: Они оба знали, что это ложь. Ложь оплетала их, образуя вокруг прочный кокон, точно игла, она проникала в их жизни, и это было… нормально. Они так думали.





	25

**Author's Note:**

> Нет сюжета, но есть ситуация и едва очерченные (в основном эмоционально) герои, про которых я в будущем напишу полноценную работу.

— Я так и знал, что ты будешь тут.

Чаб осторожно зашел в старую, потрепанную временем кухню, морщась от скрипа двери. Он действительно знал, что, проснувшись, не найдет ее рядом. Так было всегда. После каждой ночи она сбегала от него, словно ей было душно и невыносимо находиться рядом. Отчасти это было правдой.

Он присел, наблюдая, как медленно поднимается вверх сизый дымок, образуя таинственные и непонятные фигуры. Она всегда видела в них нечто большее, словно целый отдельный мир, а он смотрел и никогда, никогда за все их встречи не мог почувствовать ни капли той палитры эмоций, что была доступна Нетт.

Она сидела на столе, свесив длинные ноги в порванных чулках в сеточку. Зажав в зубах сигарету, она крутила в руках лакированную черную туфлю, задумчиво рассматривая ее.

— В последнее время нам выдают какую-то дрянь… — пробормотала она, показывая Чабу трещинку на излишне тонкой шпильке.

Нетт провела по ней пальцем, и Чаб отстраненно заметил, что вульгарный красный лак, который она обычно использовала, уже начал слезать. Надо было бы купить ей новый, ведь Нетт очень любила, когда он покупал ей что-нибудь. Тогда она обвивала его шею и томно целовала, а он чувствовал ее так, словно они были единым целым. В такие моменты Чаб совсем забывал о своей семье.

— Будешь платить за ущерб?

— Вот еще. Они же подержанные, — она хрипло рассмеялась, кидая туфлю на пол и наблюдая, как кусок шпильки отлетает, закатываясь под стол. — Я тоже подержанная, знаешь?

Он задумчиво провел рукой по подбородку, окидывая ее фигуру цепким взглядом. Нетт кокетливо повела коленкой, заметив это, и вновь затянулась, медленно выпуская дым вверх. Она всегда выдыхала вверх, когда курила, и Чаба это почему-то заводило.

— Ты надолго?

— Еще день пробуду и поеду. Таможенники сегодня как с цепи сорвались, — пожаловался он, с досадой качая головой. Ему хотелось поскорее уехать, его ждала больная жена и трое детей, босс хотел его уволить, а долги с прошлой их встречи выросли в три раза. Нетт знала об этом. Знала так же хорошо, как и то, что он терпеть не может секс с презервативом и чихает от излишне резких духов.

Они знали друг о друге много, слишком много, опасно много для тех, кем являлись людям каждый день. Они могли бы назвать много событий, через которые прошли вместе. Нетт легко пересчитывала все родинки на его теле, а Чаб знал каждую ее ссадину. Он знал, что она зачитывается английской классикой и считает Шопена бездарным. Она находила забавной его страсть к скрипке и джазу.

_Иногда им казалось, что жизнь пошла наперекосяк._

Нетт снова затянулась, как бы невзначай показывая ему свое узкое запястье, а когда он было потянулся к ней, заметила, кивнув на сигарету:

— Такая дрянь.

Он остановился в сантиметрах от ее лица.

— Все потому, что ты слишком много куришь.

Она хмыкнула. Слишком много в ее жизни было лишь скуки. Она отравляла жизнь Нетт с самого раннего детства, заставляя идти на что угодно, лишь бы хоть на мгновение забыться в череде безумных, опасных приключений. Ее не останавливала даже цена за свое веселье, и Чаб не раз, в той, далекой-далекой другой жизни обрабатывал ее порезы и провожал ее в больницу со сломанной рукой или ногой, каждый такой раз ощущая какое-то иррациональное чувство счастья, счастья от жизни.

Иногда ему казалось, что это счастье растворилось вместе с дымом ее дешевых сигарет или исчезло в алкоголе, который с недавних пор заменил ей кровь и тек по ее выступающим венам.

Нетт шумно вздохнула, и он вынырнул из размышлений, вновь потянувшись к ней, но она отодвинулась. Чаб застыл, пристально глядя на нее.

— Как дела?

— Все отлично, — она безмятежно улыбнулась.

— Рад за тебя.

Они оба знали, что это ложь. Ложь оплетала их, образуя вокруг прочный кокон, точно игла, она проникала в их жизни, и это было… нормально. Они так думали.

Все было нормально, пока ложь ежедневно срывалась с их губ. Их души гнили в прокуренных и сожженных в пороке телах, и их это устраивало. Они уже даже не могли сказать точно, в них самих ли проблема, или это окружающий их мир сидит на игле, медленно разрушая себя и витая среди приторных иллюзий?

Нетт поправила бретельку черного кружевного белья.

— Видишь вон ту звезду?

— Какую еще звезду? — Чаб посмотрел в окно, безуспешно пытаясь найти среди целой кучи тускло светящихся далеких от них светил ту самую.

— Иногда я думаю, что не доживу до двадцати пяти.

Он промолчал, безуспешно ища связь между звездой и этим странным, безумно странным своей правдивостью заявлением, а она продолжила, затушив сигарету о стол.

— Честное слово, я убью себя раньше. Такая дрянь — двадцать пять лет. Ужасно.

Чаб знал, что когда через шесть месяцев наступит весна, Нетт потеряет свою работу. Это значит, что она устроится в какое-нибудь кафе официанткой, и вместо чулок и изумительного белья будет носить форму и фартук с бейджиком. Тогда Чаб уволится и найдет новую работу, а вечером, за час до конца ее смены будет заходить в это кафе.

Но Нетт ненавидела это даже больше, чем проклятые сигареты.

Чаб помолчал, чувствуя, как в груди, с огромной жгучей болью натягивается невидимая струна.

— Все хорошо, Нетт?

Ему казалось, что струна пронзает его легкие, мешая дышать, расширяется, с хрустом раздвигая грудную клетку и, немыслимо изогнувшись, упирается в кадык.

— Иди к черту.

Струна лопнула.

Щелкнула зажигалка.


End file.
